The embodiments described herein relate generally to sensor deployment systems, and more particularly, to methods and systems for deploying sensors for monitoring a stimulation flow and a production flow of fluids within a well casing of a wellbore.
Hydraulic fracturing is a process whereby a subterranean hydrocarbon formation is stimulated to induce a highly conductive path of fluid flow to and from the formation. Typically, a stimulation fluid is pumped at high pressure from a well casing and into the formation to crack the formation, creating larger passageways for hydrocarbon flow. The stimulation fluid may include a proppant, such as sand or other solids that fill the cracks in the formation, so that, when the fracturing treatment is done and the high pressure is released, the fracture remains open. Subsequently, production fluid, such as petroleum, flows from the formation and into the well casing.
Deploying conventional sensors for extended monitoring during hydraulic fracturing and stimulation processes, and during hydrocarbon production may be costly, time consuming and complex—due to sensors and associated communication wires that may require attachment to the well casing before being inserted into the ground. During insertion of the casing, service providers must be careful to not damage the sensors or communication wire. Assuming that the sensors and cables are successfully deployed in the subsurface, the location of the sensors and communication wire may be determined by running a logging tool to map-out the respective sensor locations. Accordingly, a perforation gun can be orientated in such a way that the sensor system is not damaged while creating well casing perforations needed to fracture and produce from the formation. Obtaining down hole data during phases of well completion would be valuable for improving understanding of subsurface behavior such as, for example “sweet spot” or natural fracture locations, cluster-by-cluster fluid flows, stage-by-stage production, treating pressures, and stimulation efficiency. Current challenges, however, may prohibit down hole data collection. Moreover, some current sensor systems are permanently fixed to the casing wall and may not be removed to subsequent production operations and/or for reuse in other wells.
Moreover, during production flow, production fluid enters the well casing via perforations formed in the well casing adjacent the geological formation. Some well assemblies include submergible pumping systems for raising the fluids collected in the well. Some oil and gas wells may provide a high rate of fluid production in the early phase of the well life; and may provide a lower rate of fluid production for the remainder of the well life due to declines in sub-surface pressure and lower levels of available production fluid. Accurate monitoring of the production fluid pressure in the wellbore is also advantageous to efficiently operate pumping systems.